Beauty and the Beast
by AloisFaustus
Summary: The Beast, Alucard of Hellsing, teams up and teases Scarlette Blood of Hellsing, the 400 year old virgin Beauty, making it a living hell for her. Will they ever get over their differences? Will Alucard ever grow up? Will Scarlette get the love she longs for and deserves? Rating may go up. Some Horror involved as well.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, or Scarlette Rose Blood. I only own the OCs I create. Enjoy :D

*Alucard's POV*

"Another day killing ghouls completely wasted."

I licked some leftover blood off the corner of his pale lips, pocketing his gun. I knew my master would be quite proud of my progress. Maybe she wouldn't go mad over the phone anymore.

I chuckled to myself. No. Integra Hellsing would always remain the same witchy woman she was when I met her years ago. She would try to torture me until the day she died, buried six feet under. But that's enough of that. I had other matters to attend to. I _did _do things.

Once I entered the Hellsing HQ, other lesser vampires lounged around the dwelling like a day's work was going to turn them to soot. I, for one, had so much energy, I was about to take over the German, Almerich's job. Although, he appeared stiff, aware, as if he were about to attack anything out of place.

"Alucard, where in bloody hell have you been?!" A woman with red hair, and American heritage stood on her tippy toes to barely reach my chin. Poor, poor girl. Trying to scold _me?_

"That's quite bold of you, Scarlette. You know, since blood _is _your surname, and all. I believe you need to be more careful with your words. Wouldn't want to get you killed, eh?" A smirk crawled to my lips. I was having a rather good time with messing with her mind.

"That isn't a problem, _Dracula. _I would kill you first," she seethed, her fangs poking out of her mouth in a threatening manner.

I started choking on my saliva. "You, Little Miss Scarlee Blood will kill me? The King of all Vampires?" The chortles came out harsher, and louder, like a wolf.

Scarlette's face turned as red as her hair. "Ugh! Stop teasing me damn Alucard! Leave me alone!" She twisted around and stomped away like the woman she was.

"Must be PMSing, as usual," I said out of the corner of my mouth. She really did irk me, but she was needed for the team. She had her place, and I had mine. That's how it went.

The blonde Almerich approached me. "Alucard, why must you anger her so?"

I shrugged, cleaning my weapon on my coat. "Easy target."

Almerich rolled his eyes. "God. Find a new hobby."

I knew tomorrow would be real work. Scarlee wouldn't be mad, and I'd be on top again. That's where the real stuff would begin.

A/N: That's the end of the Prologue :3 I am taking OCs for now. Please send them in PMs. And please review. I continue writing because of them. Thanks ^^

Amanda


	2. Chapter 1: The Astounding Army

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Scarlette Blood. I wish I did, but that's a whole different argument. Enjoy Chapter 1 ^^

*Scarlette's POV*

_Bang, Bang, Bang! _

The heads of so many bloody ghouls fell off and littered the floor of a famous British church. Of course, I had Dracula himself standing behind me, criticizing my every move. I was a big girl. I didn't need Master Integra's little under link holding my hand. He was so agitating all the time! I couldn't stand it!

"Is this all you've got Miss Scarlette?" His hands disappeared behind his back, and a shot sounded in the darkness. A scream followed.

I licked the traces of blood off my finger. "What'd you do now, Dracula?"

He pocketed his empty gun. "Oh, I just finished your job, that's all," he answered sourly.

I managed to bite my lip hard enough, sending a trail of blood down my chin. "You pompous vampire… One day some greater ghoul will kill you, and when they do…"

He laughed bitterly. "Right. When will that be? When hell freezes over, my dear?"

I threw my double-edged scythe over my shoulder. "Yeah, whatever. You're just so sure no one's stronger than you." I turned to him, my face serious, and my eyes fiery. "Don't count on it."

"I'm never scared of a women killed by a man. I'm not afraid of anyone."

He headed to our next mission, since Integra would do anything to keep him away for as long as possible. There had been countless ghouls led by a psychotic murderer given power by a stray vampire killed by the murderer. It was a sad story of betrayal, but what can I say? I really had no pity since I'd seen it countless times. It was an everyday thing in my world.

"Scarlette… Do you smell the blood…? And the corpses gone wild through these parts? The scent is everywhere." Alucard's voice was deep, and almost foreboding. It was so mysterious as well. It felt like a thriller movie.

I sniffed the air. "They've been here, Dracula. They've treaded, and killed. We've gotta stop them, and you know it."

He smirked. "Oh, of course I do."

We came to a cemetery, painted in blood. Ghouls were everywhere, defacing the place.

"Let's go kill them all, and put them where they belong," the dark haired King whispered.

I nodded, and charged. I could only see in front of me, when I felt billions of sharp pains in my back. Iron tastes filled my mouth, and blur covered my eyes.

"Oh god. Scarle—"

My world just glossed over as I was watching Alucard fight the army of ghouls coming his way.


End file.
